1. Technical Field
The invention is directed to a swivel lever actuator which can be secured by a padlock for the closure of switch cabinet doors or the like, with a trough or dish which is arranged on the outer surface of the door or the like and in which is arranged the driving device for the closure, such as a toothed-wheel drive, lever drive or lock shaft, wherein an actuating lever is articulated at the driving device so as to be swivelable out of the dish about an axis extending parallel to the outer surface of the door or the like, and with a projection mounted on the swivel lever actuator, wherein an eyelet is arranged at the free end of the projection in such a way that when the lever is swiveled into the dish a padlock inserted through the eyelet prevents the actuating lever from swiveling out (locking position).
2. Description of the Related Art
A swivel lever actuator of the type mentioned above which can be secured by a padlock is already known from page 2-105 of a catalog from DIRAK GmbH & Co. KG, Kaiserstr. 55-59, 58332 Schwelm. A disadvantage in this known arrangement is that the projection, which is fastened to the dish in this case, lies in the movement path of the user's hand holding the actuating lever after the actuating lever has been swiveled out, so that there is a risk that the useres hand could be injured by the projection.
FR 2583093 A1 discloses a lever closure which can be fixed in a determined position by means of a padlock. The projection used for locking is also provided in this reference and presents a risk of injury to the hand of the user.
EP 0 261 267 B1 discloses a rod closure for sheet-metal cabinet doors which works with a swivel lever actuator that can be secured in the swiveled in state by means of a cylinder lock. This reference does not provide for securing by means of a padlock.
WO 91/17334 discloses a swivel lever closure which can be locked by cylinder lock devices and which, similar to the above-mentioned closure according to EP 0 261 267 B1, can be mounted in a thin wall, such as a sheet-metal cabinet door, and is formed of a base plate having two projections which penetrate the door leaf. One projection serves for the connection of a rod drive or the like or to support a drive shaft or the articulating shaft for the swivel lever, but also serves at the same time to fasten one end of the base plate, while the other projection has a recess for receiving the cylinder lock device which holds the swivel lever in its swiveled in position and simultaneously serves to fasten the other end of the base plate. However, there are no devices for additionally securing the closure by a padlock.